Illusion
by PrueHalliwell31
Summary: Everything is wrong, Prue is gone and some girl has taken her place. Piper struggles to grasp reality but the question soon becomes, what is reality?
1. Prologue

**Charmed Illusion**

Prologue

Piper sat thinking in her room next to her dresser. She looked into the mirror silently pleased to be alone. She ran a brush slowly through her long brunette hair as if time didn't matter. When she was finished she put the brush down in front of a picture. She turned her gaze to the picture sadly. She picked the frame up gently in her hands as if it would break. "Prue," she whispered pain evident in her voice. Just mentioning her older sister's name brought tears to her eyes and caused the grief to well up inside of her. Losing Prue was a horrible incident that haunted her every waking moment. She had grown up with her oldest sister and to lose her now was like dieing herself. She shut her eyes as tears found their way down her cheeks. She remembered how her beloved sister had died, and knew, in her heart, she would never forget.

She and Prue had been waiting in the foyer for Phoebe to come down with the spell from the attic. They were protecting an innocent from a demon called Shax, an assassin sent by the Source. Phoebe had run up the stairs moments ago as the sisters prepared to fight the demon. Each thought it would be a piece of cake just as every demon before Shax had been. However, none of them knew how wrong that assumption would prove to be in the end.

Prue and Piper had been waiting in the foyer for at least five minutes unaware that Phoebe wasn't in the attic. Their youngest sister was in the underworld with Cole. She remembered just before Shax attacked, Prue had gotten a chill. Before they could acknowledge the warning, the front door was blown in as Shax whirled into the room in a gust of wind. The doctor stepped backwards fear in his eyes. Prue moved forward quickly to protect him and her sister from the demon that had invaded their home. Shax waved his hand at her sending a ball of electricity whirling from his hand. Piper watched as it struck her sister in the chest sending her flying backwards through a wall. Prue landed in the sunroom motionless. Piper ran forward to block the path of the doctor but had the same result occur as with Prue. She was struck in the chest and sent flying backwards through the wall. She landed hard next to Prue. The doctor watched him terrified as he asked, "What are you?" "The end", Shax answered in a deep and menacing voice before killing the doctor. Shax had stood there a moment his gaze falling on his three victims knowing the Source would be very pleased with him. He whirled out of the room breaking the windows as he vanished into the wind.

The next thing she remembered was waking up to see her husband kneeling over her, his eyes held a sad tint to them. She slowly sat up, watching him carefully as he shifted a bit to give her some room. "I'm sorry", he whispered to her. Her heart had stopped at thoughs two words and her blood seemed to grow cold. "For?" she asked confused. He just shook his head and stood taking a few steps away from her. She could hear Phoebe crying nearby and wondered what was bothering her baby sister. She learned two seconds later what had broken Phoebe's heart when she turned her head to look at the form next to her. Prue lay still a bit of the wall beneath her and a bit of blood seeping from her nose. Her sister looked peaceful in a strange way as Piper turned to Leo quickly. "Heal her!" she shouted as if he had hurt her himself. "I… I can't honey... She's… she's gone", he stammered out as he turned his gaze away from her. She shook her head and moved to Prue's side. "Prue, get up", she told her sister as she reached out and shook her shoulder. When her sister didn't respond she repeated her words. Her voice began to crack with each failed attempt to wake her sister until she broke down. She pulled Prue's limp form to her and held her close as she cried. She squeezed her eyes shut as the grief set in. She buried her face in her sister's raven colored hair taking in the scent of her sister's shampoo as she cried. She wished so much that her sister would wake up and put her arms around her. That her sister would hug her close with the strength that had meant so much to her on so many occasions when she thought she would fall apart. She had never felt so alone in her life…

As the memory ended she sniffled and put the picture back on her dresser. The funeral had been a week ago and in that time so much had happened. Phoebe and Piper had gone from only having each other to finding out they had a half sister. Paige had moved into Prue's old room and Prue's things had been moved to the attic. She stood and moved to her door as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She was the oldest now; she had to be strong, for herself and for her sisters. Like Prue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Paige stood by the coffee pot with two freshly poured cups of coffee in her hands. She moved to the kitchen table and sat down next to Phoebe, her older sister. She passed one of the mugs to her sister as she yawned a bit. "Thanks", Phoebe told her smiling as brightly as she could at 7a.m. "No Problem", Paige said as she took a sip of her coffee. Phoebe was reading the paper quietly as she did every morning.

"Are you working today?" Paige asked her curiously.

"Yea but not to long. I just need to finish this weeks article and give it to Elise. Then I can come home to some much needed rest and relaxation", Phoebe told her smiling. Paige nodded and looked up as Piper stepped into the room. "Good morning", she told her eldest sister pleasantly. Piper only glanced at Paige and gave her a bit of a nod. Paige sighed growing quiet as her gaze shifted to her coffee. Piper had yet to accept her into the family. She was always short tempered and irritable around her. Paige understood that her sister was still grieving but she didn't have to be so grouchy. After all it wasn't her fault that Prue had died.

Phoebe turned her gaze to her half sister and gently patted her shoulder for comfort. Paige glanced at her and smiled gently. Phoebe had accepted her immediately when she found out and always strived to get to know her better. Piper, however, wasn't even trying, it was as if she had hardened her heart to everyone she didn't already know. "Well I have to go. If I'm late again my boss will kill me", Paige said as she stood up. She worked at Social Services for Mr. Cowen. She loved to help people, so she loved her job. The only problem though was she was usually late which irritated her boss horribly. "Bye," she called as she walked out. One day Piper would accept her. Atleast she hoped Piper would.

Phoebe watched Paige go before facing Piper. She watched her sister busy herself with making more coffee and breakfast. She knew her sister well enough to know she was trying to keep herself occupied so she wouldn't think about what was missing in their lives. Morning's were what seemed like the most difficult for both sisters. Prue was usually at work during the day and most of the night, so neither sister usually saw her. Prue had always made an effort though to see them in the mornings or at P3 at night. Phoebe turned her gaze to the seat across from her where her sister used to sit, reading the paper and drinking her coffee. Prue had always been the first one up and the last one down in the manor. Now though it was either Phoebe or Piper who were first up something that hurt more then anything. Even though Phoebe hated the fact that her eldest sister would always get up and drain the hot water leaving only the cold water for her to shower in. She found herself missing the cold showers. She even missed the arguments that on occasion she would have with her big sister. The manor seemed so quiet now, and so lonely. But no matter how much losing Prue had hurt it wasn't right for them to shut Paige out. She turned her gaze to Piper again, watching her a moment before speaking.

"Do you want to talk Sweetie?" she asked gently.

"No," Piper replied after a moment.

"It would help to talk", Phoebe tried again.

"It hurts to talk Phoebe, it hurts to Breathe, it hurts to be alive knowing she is gone. So no I don't want to talk", Piper said her voice shaking slightly.

"Honey its never going to stop hurting, the pain will just lessen", Phoebe said as she stood up. Piper rested her hands on the counter quietly.

"Prue wouldn't want you to be so sad", she whispered.

"No, Prue wouldn't want to be dead, Phoebe. She would have wanted to live and to save that doctor's life", Piper barked turning to face her sister. "It's not fair Phoebe. We did so much good together and none of that seems to matter now. She's gone and theirs not a dang thing we can do about it", she said as tears found their way to her cheeks.

"I know Piper, but there is nothing more we can do. We just have to grieve and then move on", she whispered as she wrapped her arms around her.

Piper shook her head as she cried. "Why do we have to lose Prue though? Why couldn't we have saved her", she whimpered.

Phoebe held her sister tightly as tears of her own began to slide down her cheeks. She turned her gaze to Leo as he orbed into the room. She let him take Piper from her as she wipped the tears from her face. She watched Piper grip Leo's shirt tightly as her body quacked from the sorrow inside of her. She walked out of the manor with the heavy heart.

Phoebe had been at work for two hours and still didn't know how to answer the question that a reader had written to her. "How's it coming Phoebe", her boss, Elise, asked as she stepped into the room.

"Not good," Phoebe said taking her glasses off and rubbing her temples.

"Well, what's the question?" she asked as she shut the door and leaned against it.

Phoebe sighed as she picked the letter up. "Dear Phoebe, I recently lost someone who was really close to me, and I'm having trouble moving on. How do I move on, knowing that I will never see this person again?" she read aloud.

"And you don't know how to answer it because the question hits to close to home right?" she asked gently.

Phoebe thought for a moment before nodding. "I don't know how to answer this because I haven't figured out how to move on yet. Prue was such a big part of my life and now she's just gone. I just don't know how to deal with this", she answered as she out her hands over her eyes.

"Phoebe take my advice, go home and relax. Take some time to heal and then come back to answer the question", Elise told her. Phoebe looked at her for a moment before nodding. She watched Elise leave the room before turning her computer off. She stood and grabbed her purse. She moved to the door and shut the lights off quietly. Phoebe left the Bay Mirror wondering silently within herself if she would ever find the answer to that question.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Leo had stayed with Piper all morning trying to comfort her, but after Phoebe left she had clammed up. She wasn't crying anymore and she remained silent lost in her own thoughts. He could tell she was holding something in, something she hadn't even told Phoebe. He could tell by the look on her face, and the way she moved. Something was burdening her heart and it was weighing down on her. "Piper, talk to me sweetie", Leo whispered as he followed her to their bedroom. He wished she would talk to him but she remained silent as if she hadn't heard him. "The elders were right," Piper said barely above a whisper. Leo had to strain to hear her words. "About what?" he asked confused.

"About us", Piper said as she stood by the window in their room. "If I hadn't fought to be with you then Prue would still be alive", she whispered.

"Are you blaming me for her death, Piper?", he asked.

"No Leo, I'm not", she told him with a sigh. He watched her a moment contemplating what she meant. His eyes went wide when a theory passed over him. "Do you think it was your fault?" he asked as he watched her carefully. She didn't say anything only turned her gaze to the floor.

"Oh, honey its not-," he started to say when she whirled around.

"It is my fault Leo! If I hadn't married you, then you would have healed her first! You healed me because I'm your dang wife, when you should have healed Prue! She was stronger and she was better. She protected us with no regard of her own safety.. You healed the wrong sister", Piper whimpered as tears found her cheeks again. Leo stepped forward to hug her, but she moved away from him. "Leo I need to be alone", she told him. Leo watched her a moment before orbing out of the room.

Piper sat in her room for an hour before standing up finally making a choice in her mind. She swiftly made her way to the attic knowing exactly what she was going to do. "I'm sick of this new destiny crap! I want to speak to my sister!" she barked to no one in particular as she moved to the Book of Shadows. She flipped to the spell she needed and reviewed the instructions first. She moved from the book and grabbed candles off the table and began to place them in a circle. She placed nine candles on the floor and made sure to light them before moving back to the book. "Here goes", she mumbled before she began to chant:

"_Here these words, Hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon thee, _

_Cross now the great divide"_

As she finished the spell, white lights began to form in the center of the room. Piper watched as a shape began to form in the swirling white lights. Her heart was racing as she watched wondering if finally they were going to grant her, her wish. Her heart broke when her mother appeared instead of Prue. "Hello my darling daughter", her mother told her with a smile. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Piper said disappointment evident in her voice.

"I'm here to talk", she said calmly.

"No offense mom but I'm through talking. I just want to see my sister", Piper snapped. "I cannot go on without her", she stated defiantly.

Patty sighed then turned her gaze up towards the ceiling as if talking with someone other then Piper. Piper silently folded her arms as she watched her mother. Patty nodded after a moment and turned her gaze back to her daughter. "Blessed be", she said goodbye then vanished. Piper's jaw dropped when her mind finally registered what had just happened. She turned her back sighing as she moved towards the attic door, disappointment showing by the slump of her shoulders. She froze when she heard movement behind her, it was soft as if someone was shifting in their position. She swung around thinking a demon had just shimmered into the attic. What she saw though made her eyes water and her heart pound. She couldn't find her voice as she looked onto the figure before her. Her gaze took in the tall fair skinned woman in front of her. The woman had long raven black hair that stopped at her shoulder blades and piercing ice blue eyes. Piper saw the tears welling up in her sister's eyes just as the tears were doing in her own eyes. "Prue?" Piper whispered almost as if she wasn't sure this was really happening. She noticed her sister was transparent as her mother had been.

Prue didn't say anything just moved to her younger sister and embraced her in a tight hug. She held her close as she wept not saying anything for a long time. After a bit they both heard the front door downstairs open and close signaling one of their sisters was home. Phoebe's voice rang out from downstairs, "I'm home." Prue couldn't wait to see Phoebe, it had been so long since she was allowed to see her sisters. "How, Prue?" Piper's quiet voice interrupted her thoughts. "I'm going to be here for a little bit, then I have to go", Prue told her sister. "Piper?" Phoebe's voice called from the stairs. "Up here!" Piper called as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She heard her sister coming up the stairs quickly. Prue stood behind Piper now out of view to Phoebe when she stepped onto the landing in front of the attic door. "Sweetie, what are you doing up here?" Phoebe asked her as her brows furrowed slightly. Piper smiled and simply stepped aside. She watched her sister cover her mouth as tears met her cheeks. Prue smiled at her baby sister as Phoebe moved to her quickly and threw her arms around her. Prue held Phoebe back just as tightly not wanting to ever let her go again. Phoebe held her sister close as if afraid she would vanish right then as a cruel joke from the elders. Piper watched happily, forgetting the pain that she had felt for weeks. She never wanted this time to end.

Paige tiredly sat in her cubicle at the social services office. She had attempted to do her work but all she had done for most of the day was stare off into space. She kept thinking about Piper and wondering what she would have to do to make her oldest sister accept her. It was 4:30, which meant she had thirty more minutes before she could leave. She turned back to her computer about to attempt to do some of her work when her phone rang. "Paige", she said as she answered it. Phoebe's voice ran out on the other end. "What time do you get off?" she asked.

"In thirty minutes, you know that. Why?" Paige asked confused.

"There's someone here we want you to meet", her sister replied before hanging up. Paige watched the phone a moment baffled by her sisters behavior. She stood up, grabbing her things quickly. Something was up at the manor and that warranted an early leave, she thought as she walked out of the office. She moved to her lime green bug and got into it. She started it and pulled out wondering what awaited her at home.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Paige pulled up to the manor, parking her car behind Piper's SUV. She quickly turned it off and got out of the vehicle. She quietly made her way up the stairs; the only sound heard was the clicking of her heels. She stepped to the front door and took a deep breath before stepping inside. "I'm home", she called as she shut the door behind her. "You're early", Piper stated as she stepped out of the living room. Paige stayed where she stood not wanting to provoke an argument with her sister. "Where is Phoebe?" she asked curiously.

"Right here", Phoebe said as she stepped out of the sunroom. "So who is this person I am supposed to meet," Paige asked. Piper smiled and turned her gaze to Phoebe. "Follow us", she said as she and Piper turned and walked to into the sunroom. Paige sighed and followed them wishing they would hurry up, curiosity was about to kill her, and she wasn't even a cat! She stepped into the room and froze when her gaze fell on the woman in front of her. She had only seen pictures and home videos of the woman. "Meet your big sister, Prue, Paige", Phoebe said as she placed an arm around her.

Paige was speechless for a moment before spinning on her heel, grabbing both Phoebe and Piper's arm in the process. She yanked them out of the sunroom and into the living room before releasing them. She whirled around to see both of them rubbing their arms. "What happened to personal gain?" Paige barked her hands on her hips as her gaze moved over Phoebe then Piper.  
"What are you talking about?" Piper asked frustrated.  
"You brought Prue back to life, is what I'm talking about! You always get onto me about knowing the consequences of my spells! Well don't you think there are going to be some very big consequences for bringing her back?" Paige all but shouted.  
"Slow down Paige, you're going to hyperventilate if you don't breathe", Phoebe told her.  
"We didn't bring her back, she is only here with us for a little while", Piper informed her.  
"What? Why?" Paige asked.  
"To help", Prue said as she stepped into the room. She watched her half sister carefully. Her sisters had bought her excuse but she didn't know Paige. Paige eyes her a moment before speaking again. "Help with what?" Paige asked. Prue shrugged, not answering her question. She was here to help Phoebe and Piper move on but she couldn't tell them that. If she did they wouldn't allow themselves to, they would hold onto their pain in an attempt to keep her with them.

Prue knew she had little time to help them and she had to do her best. Soon after she would leave her sister to go be with her mother again, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige would be in a fight for their lives. If her sisters did not come to terms with their grief, they would die. Prue couldn't allow that, she would help them. It wasn't their destiny to die now; their destiny was still ahead of them. She had to prove to them that they didn't need her as much as they thought. _Helping Phoebe won't be too hard, _she thought her gaze on her sister. Prue knew that Phoebe had been well on her way to moving on. Piper, however, was another story. She was angry and hurt with almost everyone since that fateful day. Prue even needed to help her accept Paige into their family. Helping Piper would be one of her toughest jobs while with them. The phone rang, yanking Prue out of her thoughts. Piper answered it and after a moment of listening, she sighed. She hung up and turned to face her sisters. "I have to go to P3, someone broke in during the night and I have to take a look at the damage", Piper said as she grabbed her jacket and slid it on. "Why don't you go with her, Phoebe", Prue suggested. "Okay", Phoebe said after a moment and followed Piper out the door. Prue would fill Paige in and get help from her half sister with her job. "Let's talk", she said as she smiled at her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Prue watched her sister a moment before speaking. "I'm glad I am finally meeting you, Paige", she told her.  
"Same here", Paige said uncomfortably. She felt like Prue was studying her, and by the stories Phoebe had told her, she wouldn't doubt it. She put her hand on the back of the chair nearest to her. "So, why are you here? Not that I'm not pleased that you're here, cause I am and all but there has to be a reason right. If there is one thing I have learned since becoming a witch, it is that there is a reason for everything", Paige rambled.

Prue chuckled as she listened to her response. "You are just like Piper when she is nervous", she told her.

"Nervous? Who's nervous? I'm not nervous. Are you nervous?" Paige stuttered.

"You ramble horribly", Prue said smiling at the fond memories that comment brought up.

"Okay, answer my question and quite studying me it's starting to creep me out a little", Paige said quickly.

Prue laughed, "Okay, I am here to help Phoebe and Piper move on. I will need your help to do it", she told her.

Paige raised a brow. "My help? What can I do? I'm just the new sister; you're the one everybody will listen to. Besides Piper hates me", she said.

Prue shook her head, "She doesn't hate you, she's just afraid."

"If that is fear, then Webster needs to make a whole new definition of the word", Paige retorted sarcastically.

"Piper is afraid to let you in because she is afraid you will just die like I did", Prue responded.

"Ohm, well I don't see how I can help", Paige said.

Prue smiled, "Don't worry I just need you to help me, make them, make their own decisions. They need to see that they don't need me to help them through everything."

Paige nodded, "Okay still not sure but hey I am game for a little friendly decision making."

Prue nodded, "We don't have long so when they get back its time to get to work."

"Alrighty then, should we uhm, I don't know make a plan or something?" Paige asked.

Prue shook her head, "No we will just see what fate hands us."

"See that's the tone I don't like; to me it says I-know-something-you-don't-know", Paige said.

"Don't worry Paige, everything will be okay", Prue told her. She hugged her sister. "Sorry I couldn't meet you sooner", she told her.

Paige smiled and hugged her back. "Ditto", she said calmly.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Prue sighed as she stood in the attic waiting for the moment she would leave. She had helped her sisters as best she could with Paige's help. It saddened her that time had flown by so fast but she knew that she would always be with her sisters in spirit. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige slowly stepped into the attic with a look of sadness in their eyes. Prue turned to face them smiling gently, understanding their pain. Phoebe looked upset but was handling herself giving Prue the feeling that she had succeeded with her. Paige smiled at her though her eyes held a sad hue to them. Piper, however, didn't look like she was handling this well. Her cheeks were red from tears and her eyes were watery showing she could cry even more.  
"I have to go", Prue whispered gently. Phoebe nodded and stepped to her oldest sister hugging her tightly.  
"I'll miss you so much Prue", she whispered.  
"I will miss you to Phoebs. I love you", Prue responded to her as she stepped back.

"Ill miss ya to Prue", Paige said as she hugged Prue tightly.

"I am so glad we got to meet", Prue told her as she hugged her back.

Paige stepped back and leaned her head on Phoebe's shoulder sadly. Phoebe smiled weakly and gripped her sister's hand tightly. Prue slowly turned to Piper worry in her ice blue eyes.  
Her sister shook her head, "I won't say goodbye. I don't want to lose you again", her sister whimpered.  
Prue stepped to her pushing her hair behind her ear gently. "You will never lose me sweetie. I'll always be near you", Prue told her. Piper turned her gaze from the floor to Prue's eyes. "I don't think I can make it without you", she whispered.  
"You're strong and you know it. There were times when you kept me from falling apart so don't say you're not strong because you are." Prue said as she embraced her sister. Piper held her back tightly not wanting to ever let her go again.

"I love you", Piper whispered.

"I love you to. All of you", Prue said as she stepped away from her sisters. "I am so proud of all of you", she whispered to her sisters. Tears had found their way to her own cheeks as she watched them. "You three are well on your way to becoming a better witch then I ever was, I am so proud." she repeated as pride welled up in her heart. "Blessed be", she whispered after a moment.

As the sister's looked on, white lights surround Prue and swirled around her a moment. Her form vanished and the light faded, leaving the sisters alone in the attic.  
Phoebe turned her gaze to Paige then to Piper. Piper sniffled and wiped her eyes quietly. Phoebe moved to her older sister and put her arms around her for comfort.

Piper shrugged her off though and started for the door. "I'm okay", she said weakly.

"Let's go get something to eat", Paige offered as she followed her sister to the door.

The three sisters made their way down to the foyer silently. As they turned into the kitchen a demon shimmered into the room on their right. "Hello witches", he hissed before throwing his hand out. A fireball zoomed past Paige and slammed into Phoebe's chest. A yelp escaped her lips as she flew back ant hit the dining room table. Her body stilled and she didn't make a noise. Piper threw up her hands to freeze the demon but nothing happened. She started to say something to Paige when a fireball flew across the room at her. "Piper!" Paige yelled as she darted to her. She shoved her sister out of the way, causing the fireball to slam into her. She flew across the room and landed on the steps, unmoving. The demon grinned and shimmered out. Piper slowly stood from the ground and looked over at her sisters. "Paige?" she whispered as she moved to the stairs. She checked for a pulse, after a moment her heart broke and her blood ran cold. Her sister was dead. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned and ran to the table. "Phoebe, don't do this... Don't leave me alone", she murmured as she checked her sister's pulse as well. Tears streamed down her cheeks freely now as she raised her gaze to the ceiling. "Leo!" she yelled. Leo's form materialized into the room and he glanced around, horror in his eyes as he saw Phoebe and Paige. "Oh my god", he whispered as he ran to Phoebe and tried to heal her. "Hurry up Leo", Piper whimpered. Leo shook his head as nothing happened. He turned to try to heal Paige when an arrow struck him in the back. He whirled to face the Darklighter that had appeared at the kitchen's entrance. Two more arrows struck him in the chest before the Darklighter vanished. Leo fell to the ground feeling the poison spread quickly through him. "No, no, no, no, no! Leo baby", Piper whispered as she fell to her knees beside him. She pulled his head into her lap. "Baby please stay with me, okay you can fight this", she whispered. Leo watched her carefully. "I'm sorry... I couldn't save your sisters... and that... I couldn't... save Prue", he whispered. Piper shook her head. "Don't apologize it wasn't your fault. Just stay with me", she whispered. "I... I love you", Leo whispered as he breathed his last. "No, Leo! Don't you say goodbye to me dang it! Leo! Leo!" Piper pulled him close as she cried. No words could express the pain she felt inside. She had just lost her sisters and now her husband. She was alone, and no spell would ever be able to change that.

A few hours later Piper sat in the living room rocking back and forth on the couch. The police had come and gone, taking away the last remains of her family. They had tried to question her but she couldn't answer their questions without crying. She shifted to lay her head on the pillow and shut her eyes. All that she could do now was sleep and await the police tomorrow. Her world had been ruined in a single battle, and now she had lost her will to fight.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Piper jerked awake when she heard yelling nearby. She was cold and wearing different clothes from what she had gone to sleep in. Instead of sweats she had a pair of jeans on along with a white long sleeve shirt. The shirt was dirty as were her jeans. She looked around at the walls in front of her to see she was in a cave, as she rubbed her arms for warmth. She looked down seeing she was lying on a cold slab of rock. She swung around when a demon exploded behind her. As the smoke cleared from the demons demise, Piper's breath caught in her throat. "Prue?" Piper whispered. "Phoebe?" her heart pounded in her chest. Prue and Phoebe ran to there sister and embraced her tightly.  
"What did you think we would leave you with that slime ball?" Phoebe asked as she grinned at her sister. Piper held both of them close not letting either go. Leo stepped up to them and smiled.  
"We should go", he said. Piper released her sisters and ran to him hugging him tightly. She kissed him gently as tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Uh, Piper have you been breathing this air to long?" Phoebe asked confused as Leo gave Piper a look of shock and confusion.  
"Piper, what is wrong?" Prue asked concerned.  
"I'll tell you later", Piper told them.

Later Piper sat by Leo looking at her sister's on the couch. "So you're telling me that, that demon was trying to break my will so he could control me?" she asked.  
Prue nodded, "That's how the Demon of Illusion works, and of course he won't be controlling anyone else ever again."

"None of what you saw was reality", Phoebe said smiling.

Piper stood and crossed to her sisters. She plopped down on Phoebe's lap and leaned back onto Prue. She curled up close to both her sisters. "I'm glad it was all a lie", she whispered.

"Piper are you ever going to tell me what that demon made you see?' Prue asked as she ran her fingers through her sister's hair.  
Piper shook her head, "It's not important."

She watched her sisters and Leo a moment longer before speaking. "I love you guys so much", Piper said smiling. "You have no idea how glad I am his illusion was a lie", she whispered smiling.

Prue smiled back and forced her sister to get off of her. "I have two things to say. One I am not a pillow", she joked to Piper. "And two, lets go to P3 and celebrate!"

Phoebe grinned, "P3 sounds good to me!"

Leo chuckled, "The elders gave me a night off so I'm all for it."

Piper smiled and left with her family glad to be out of the Hell that demon had placed her in. Or was she out of it? Was she in the dream now or was she free of it? You decide.

**The End**

**Authors note-Okay if I get three more good reviews on this, I promise to make a sequel to this, that will bring Paige back into it and will show you ifPiper is still in the dream or if she'sfree of it.**


End file.
